1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cart devices and more particularly pertains to a new cart device for holding a persons belongs and purchases while they are shopping in a mall and for protecting those items from the elements when a person travels into and out of a store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cart devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,836 describes a cart that has foldable side panels for easy storage and transporting. Another type of cart device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,899 describes a device having a general shopping cart shape but which has retractable legs so that the device may be pushed into a sport utility vehicle. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. Design 391,222 which depict a wheeled cart apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is specifically designed to aid a person who is shopping in a mall and more specifically requires a cart that is adapted for carrying a wide variety of items. In particular, the device should be able to accommodate the hanging of clothes, which are placed on a hanger as well as contain one or more compartments for holding shopping bags or personal items such as purses and cellular phones. Additionally, the device should be lockable to prevent theft of its contents.